


What Are Friends For?

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP coming to Person B for help; another person has been hassling and annoying Person A to date them, and Person A wants Person B to be their boy/girlfriend in appearance to stave off the annoying person. Then they end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews welcome

Belle sat at a booth in Granny’s diner reading a book. Her eyes focused on the page as she absentmindedly stirred her ice tea with her straw. Her concentration broke as a warm body pushed against her side sliding her further down the seat. Her attention shifted to see Ruby sitting next to her, a pleading look on her face.

Belle flashed a tiny smile followed by an inquisitive look. “What are you doing?” she inquired, motioning her head to the empty space in front if them. “There is a perfectly empty seat over there.” A small chuckle escaped her lips as Ruby shot her a look.

“You’ll understand why I’m sitting here in a second.” she said, turning so she was fully facing her. Her arm rested on the top of the booth behind Belle. “I need your help.”

“Of course.” Belle closed her book, setting it down on the table. “You’re my best friend.” She smiled, touching her cheek. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“Okay, that was good. Keep your hand there.” Ruby held her hand over Belle’s keeping it on her face.

Belle drew her eyebrows together in confusion. “Ruby, what’s going on?”

Ruby sighed as she moved Belle’s hand away, but still kept hold of it with her own. “Whale will not leave me alone. He keeps asking me to go out with him tonight.”

Belle shivered in disgust. “You’re not going to, are you?”

“Ew, gross, no.” Ruby gagged for a second causing Belle to chuckle. Her expression turned serious. “Which is why I need your help.” Her smiled widened. “I kinda told him that you and I… well… uh…”

Belle raised an eyebrow curiously. “You and I what, Ruby?”

Her face shifted. “Were together… like… you’re my girlfriend.”

“Ruby!” Belle scolded, her hand crashing down on her book.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. He kept hounding me and I panicked.” she explained, taking Belle’s hand again. She wrapped both hands around the librarians and held it close to her chest. “Please, just do this for me? It’s just for tonight.” She grinned. “I’ll be the perfect girlfriend, I promise.”

Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Alright, fine, I’ll do it.” she sighed.

“Thank you so much!” Ruby threw her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She pulled back and looked into her eyes. “You’re the best.”

Belle pointed at her. “You better…” she paused, glancing passed Ruby to see Whale staring at them. She decided it would probably be best to play up her part. She bit her lip lightly and inched closer to the waitress. “I can’t wait for tonight, Sweetheart…”

Ruby felt herself suddenly becoming nervous. She leaned back. “Belle, what are you…” she whispered, stopping when she noticed Belle’s eyes directing her toward Whale. “Oh…” She cleared her throat and smirked. “So, the Rabbit Hole for drinks tonight?” She ran her fingers through Belle’s hair.

An odd shiver ran down Belle’s spine at the contact. She composed herself quickly and shot Ruby a look. “The Rabbit Hole? Seriously?” she questioned, her voice laced with laughter. “That’s your idea of a date?”

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know.”

She leaned in so her voice didn’t carry. It didn’t hurt that it looked as if she was snuggling against Belle’s neck. She took in the scent of her perfume. Never before had she noticed how intoxicating it was.

“I’ve never really done this before.” she whispered, her lips extremely close to her friends ear. “I’m usually the askee not the asker.”

Belle closed her eyes for a moment, lost in the sound of her voice. Again, she composed herself and turned her head slightly so she was looking into beautiful hazel. Their faces were just centimeters apart. Whale had turned in his stool so he was watching the whole scene.

Belle huffed a small laugh. She raised her hand, brushing her fingers against Ruby’s cheek. “At least take me to dinner first.”

Ruby’s smile widened as she found herself suddenly enjoying Belle’s touch. “Okay, meet me here at seven.” she stated as Belle rolled her eyes.

“Dates with you just get better and better, don’t they?” she teased.

Ruby flashed her a goofy grin. “You’ll just have to wait until tonight to find out…” she replied, moving closer so their lips were hovering next to one another’s. “…Baby.”

Belle sighed exasperated and pushed her away playfully. “Get back to work before Granny has a coronary.”

“I love the way your accent sounds when you order me around.” Ruby joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Belle couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat as she pushed her again. “Go away. I’ll see you tonight.” she said as Ruby kissed her cheek unexpectedly and slid out of the booth. She looked at her friend, stunned by her action

Ruby shrugged, her grin still on her lips. “Just felt like the right thing to do.” she explained before she was even asked. She tossed her a wink and walked away.

Belle watched her for a moment, giggle when Ruby avoid Whale reaching out to grab her. She shook her head and chuckled. As she opened her book again, she wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby sat at the Diner impatiently waiting for Belle to arrive. Her hands were clasped together and her legs bounced anxiously under the table. She breathed out, turning her wrist so she could see the time. She had no clue why she was so fidgety. She just knew she wanted Belle to walk through the door.

 

The door opened and Belle stepped inside the Diner. Ruby straightened in her seat, her jaw dropping in awe. Belle looked beautiful in her flowing blue dress. Her hair was down and curly, falling gently over her shoulders. The librarians beautiful blue eyes searched the Diner for a moment before locking on Ruby. She smiled shyly and walked toward her, ducking her head briefly as she tucked a strand a hair behind her ear.

 

Ruby stumbled when she attempted to stand up. Her knee banged against the table. “Son of a bi-” she stopped herself, growling at the pain as she gripped her knee and quickly sat back down.

 

Belle rushed to her. “Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. She reached out, touching Ruby’s shoulder. ”What happened?”

Ruby waved her hand. ”I just.. hit my knee… I’m fine…” she assured her. She glanced at Belle, eyeing her up and down. ”You look nice.” 

"Nice?" Belle scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest. "Is that how you compliment your girlfriend?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, releasing a small laugh. ”I apologize. You look beautiful.”

"That’s better." She scrunched her nose playfully and smiled then slid into the seat across from Ruby. 

Belle rested her hands on the table, drumming her fingers. She glanced around the Diner waiting for the waitress to approach them. Ruby watched her, smiling when Belle’s cheeks filled with air and she blew it out slowly. Her eyes squinted as she found herself taking in all of Belle’s features. Her best friend had always been beautiful, but tonight she noticed it more than before. 

"So…" Belle dragged the word out cutting into Ruby’s thoughts. Her attention turned to her friend. Her head tilted curiously when she noticed Ruby was staring at her. "What?"

Ruby snapped out of her daze. ”What?”

"You were staring at me." 

"Was I?"

Belle smirked and nodded. ”Uh huh..” She leaned forward on the table. “What were you thinking about?”

Ruby opened her mouth to respond, blowing out a nervous breath. ”I-uh..” she stammered just as the door to the Diner opened again. Her eyes went wide and quickly gripped Belle’s hands with her own. ”Whale just walked in.”

Belle mouthed ‘okay’ and intertwined her fingers with Ruby’s. She tugged lightly, bringing Ruby further across the table. ”Act like you’re going to kiss me.”

A stunned expression crossed Ruby’s face. ”Wh-what?”

"Just do it." Belle ordered. 

"O-okay…"

Ruby leaned across the table so she was practically laying on it. Belle inched closer. Her stomach started to flutter and knot the closer Ruby’s lips came to hers. It felt like the world was slowing down around them. It was like a scene from a movie where the only thing that was in focus was them and this moment. Their breathing became oddly ragged as their lips were just centimeters from one another’s.

"Oh, excuse me, ladies." Whale’s voice cut through their fog causing them both to slowly turn to him. His hands were tucked deeply in his coat as he grinned down at them. 

Both women exchanged a glance before slowly returning to their seats. The confusion of what was felt registered on both of their faces. Their hands remained locked together as Ruby reluctantly turned her attention to Whale. ”Um, we are kind of in the middle of something here, Whale.” Ruby noted, silently enjoying the feel of Belle’s fingers locked with her own.

"I can see that." He slid his hand out of his pocket and motioned it toward them. "Please, don’t let me interrupt. Continue." His grin turned smug as he bounced on his heels expectantly.

Belle narrowed her eyes as her nails dug into the back of Ruby’s hand. She heard Ruby whimper and instantly released the pressure. ”Dr. Whale…” she began, shifting slightly in her seat. ”My girlfriend and I did not come here to be ogled by the likes of you.” Her eyes bore into his angrily. ”It’s bad enough I have to hear about you harassing her daily..”

"I don’t—"

Belle held her hand up stopping him in mid sentence. ”Understand this, Dr. Whale.” She looked him up and down flashing him a wicked smirk. ”If I hear that you’ve attempted to ask my girlfriend on another date, I swear, I will figure out a way to surgically or magically remove the one item that powers your brain the most.” 

Ruby ducked her head trying to stifle a laugh. She felt Belle’s fingers intertwine with hers again. She raised her head to see Belle smile and wink at her. She smiled back both proud and completely in awe of the woman sitting across from her. 

Belle returned her attention to Whale. She raised her eyebrow. ”Are we understood?”

He swallowed nervously and raised his hands. ”Understood.” He looked at Ruby. ”I’m sorry for bothering you. Won’t happen again.” He pressed his lips together in a forced smile and turned to leave the be.

Once he was gone, Ruby gripped Belle’s hands tightly. A huge smile covered her face. ”You are amazing.” she stated as Belle blushed lightly. ”Thank you so much.”

Belle smiled brightly at her. ”What are friends for?”

Ruby laughed lightly as she playfully moved Belle’s hands from side to side. ”What can I do to repay you?”

Her teeth pressed gently into her bottom lip as she stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes. ”Buy me dinner.”

Ruby nodded. ”Consider it done.”

**********************

They walked down across the street toward the library after dinner. It felt different from any other time they had walked that path together. Dinner was fun. They talked and laughed. Whale had left moments after Belle’s threat yet they still continued to gaze at one another when the conversation faded to silence. They still played with each other’s hands, enjoying the movement of their fingers lacing together. It felt like an actual date rather than two friends pretending to be on one.

 

They stopped in front of Belle’s door and Ruby suddenly felt nervous. She felt her hands starting to shake so she immediately placed them inside the pockets of her jacket. They stood in silence. Belle bounced on her heels as her eyes glanced down the street. Ruby looked down at the floor watching as her feet touched one another. At the same time, they turned their attention to each other and both attempted to speak. A laugh from both women soon followed.

 

"Go ahead." Ruby requested, motioning her hand through her jacket.

 

"I-uh…" Belle tucked her hair behind her ear shyly. "I had a great time tonight."

 

Ruby flashed her perfect smile. ”Me too.” She squinted slightly, cocking her head to the side. ”You-uh…” She looked down at the floor, clearing her throat. She raised her eyes to meet Belle’s once again. ”You wouldn’t want to… do it again… would you?”

 

The smile spread slowly across Belle’s lips. ”Are you asking me on an actual date, Ruby?”

 

Ruby felt the blush creep up her neck. Her face was hot. She looked down again, nodding her silent response. Belle took a step closer and placed her finger under Ruby’s chin. She raised her head so Ruby was looking at her once again. Before either woman said another word, Belle pressed her lips softly to Ruby’s. 

 

She pulled back slowly, grinning at the stunned expression on Ruby’s face. ”I’d love too.”

 

Ruby couldn’t stop her smile from returning to her face. ”Pick you up tomorrow at eight?”

 

Belle nodded and pulled Ruby closer. ”But you better take me some place better than Granny’s.” she ordered causing Ruby to laugh. She raised her finger. ”And no Rabbit Hole either.”

Ruby laughed harder as she wrapped her arms around Belle. ”I guess I have some planning to do.” she responded, softly as she pulled her closer and kissed her once again.


End file.
